


Protection

by Roxicodone



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Final Fantasy Kiss Battle, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxicodone/pseuds/Roxicodone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a response for the Final Fantasy Kiss Battle. </p>
<p>FFVII OGC: Tifa/Aerith</p>
<p>Prompt: Protection</p>
<p>Aerith's friend, Tifa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

Her carmine eyes were often sad and frightened, though she stood tall and smiled bright, leapt bravely into any fray. Her boots were mud caked, blood smeared, her white top and leather skirt stained with grassy green streaks, yet she cared not an inkling and strove only to keep those she deemed worthy safe.

When she took a blow meant for another, for _her_ , defeated yet one more nightmare with powerful legs and forcible fists, Aerith could do nothing but kiss Tifa's fingers, knuckles, palms, to thank her for her infinite courage and constant friendship.

 


End file.
